This invention relates generally to a disposable garment for personal wear, and more particularly to such a disposable garment with improved fit and reduced leakage.
Disposable garments are known for use in the manner of underpants for children and adults, garments worn like training pants for toddlers and garments worn like diapers for infants. Disposable absorbent garments are designed to absorb and contain bodily fluids but otherwise have a limited period of use before its ability to perform its intended function is exhausted. In particular, such disposable absorbent garments are intended to be discarded after one or more insults instead of being laundered.
Typically, it is desirable for disposable garments to fit close to the body of the wearer for comfort and discretion. Presently available disposable garments for wear about one's waist include a substantially liquid impermeable outer cover, a liquid permeable bodyside liner in a superposed relation with the outer cover, and an absorbent structure located between the outer cover and the bodyside liner for taking in and retaining liquid body exudates. The side edges of the garment form a pair of leg openings when the disposable garment is worn and the ends of the garment together form the waist opening thereof. Elastic components such as waist elastics, leg elastics and containment flaps are commonly used to enhance the fit and inhibit leakage from the garment.
While disposable garments have been known for many years, the materials used to construct them have continuously evolved as a result of new technologies for formulating and manufacturing disposable materials. Materials may be selected for performance or to provide a cost advantage, particularly given that many manufacturers produce disposable garments and disposable absorbent garments in very large quantities. One aspect of evolution has been the development and availability of stretchable materials to replace previously non-stretchable components in order to provide improvements in the way in which the garments fit and improvements in the range of fit of the garments.
With the advent of the availability of stretchable materials to construct disposable absorbent garments, various configurations for garments incorporating stretchable materials have been described. For example, once a stretchable material is selected to form a component of a garment, the material may be modified to provide a range of stretch characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,701 (hereinafter “the '701 patent”) describes personal care articles that may include resiliently stretchable outer covers and/or resiliently stretchable bodyside liners.
In addition to garments utilizing extensible and otherwise stretchable materials, garments utilizing elastic materials have been described. International Publication No. WO 02/34184 (hereinafter “the 34184 publication”) describes absorbent garments that may have a biaxially stretchable outer cover and a biaxially stretchable bodyside liner. The “biaxially stretchable” materials described as being suitable in the 34184 publication include elastic materials capable of stretching in at least two directions.
Simultaneous with the development of stretchable materials having lower cost and/or improved properties for use in disposable garments, developments with regard to the structural features of disposable garments have also occurred. An example of one such class of features is the provision of holes or apertures between layers of the garments to separate the waste materials from the wearer's skin. More specific examples of such features are apertures or openings in the bodyside liners of disposable absorbent garments that are provided to separate solid wastes from the wearer's skin to reduce the incidence of troublesome conditions such as diaper rash.
Even though significant and numerous advancements have occurred in the materials and structural features available for the construction of disposable garments, there remain opportunities for improvement in the fit and containment capacity of such garments. For example, there remains a need for a disposable garment that provides improved fit on the wearer while inhibiting leakage and keeping the waste materials contained by the garment away from the skin of the wearer.